Problem: Evaluate $f-g+(-2)$ where $f = -3.005$ and $g = 4.7$.
Let's substitute ${f = -3.005}$ and ${g = 4.7}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} {f}-{g}+(-2) \\\\ &= {\left(-3.005\right)}-{4.7}+\left(-2\right) \end{aligned}$ $= -3.005-4.7-2$ $=-7.705-2$ $=-9.705$